An Alternate Persona
by Kokoro Oni
Summary: Junpei and Chidori finally get their showdown with Nyx. Chidori sacrifices herself to become the seal. Afterwards, she is left with a clouded memory and Junpei, who does not remember a thing. Any Persona fan knows how this will end... NOTE: Point of view does change according to the name on the top of the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Everlasting**

**Chidori Yoshino**

Junpei stands next to Nyx incarnate, goddess in flesh and blood, held there by her immense power. His brown hair is matted to his head, and the sensitive grey eyes I have come to love look to me longingly. I stand and stare as the goddess' big black eyes pierce my body and soul, thinking thoroughly about my next move.

Nyx spoke in a voice that chilled my spirit and being. "You cannot defeat me! You are but a mere mortal, and I am a goddess! You do know the ultimate sacrifice, do you not? I don't think you have the will power to sacrifice your own life. I will spare your little insignificant life if you leave now. What does this mortal mean to you?" She concluded with a smirk on her face. I then hear my dear Junpei call to me like a lost child calling for his mother.

"Chidori."

It is at that calling I gain my strength. I can't let Junpei die. My one true love Junpei is. It is time he finally knew it.

"Chidori." He says more sternly, as if he knew what I was about to say.

"I sacrifice myself to become the seal and remove Nyx from this world!" I called into the emptiness that is between Junpei and I. Lifting my invoker to my temple, I hesitate, but fear Junpei's potential demise pulls the trigger for me. The loud shattering of glass erupts from the other side of my head.

"Chidori, no!" He yelled to me, as if he could stop my imminent death with words, but it was already done.

A sudden flash of light and I am blinded, which causes me to fall to my knees as I feel my soul slowly slip into the further. I am lying on the ground now, clinging to what feels like my last few breaths. Nyx is gone now.

"Chidori!" Junpei calls to me again, now free to run to my side. "Why? Why would you sacrifice yourself for me? Don't leave!"

"I saved our world. Most of all, I saved you. I love you, Jun-"

Wheeze Wheeze Wheeze

Junpei holds me as I lose consciousness. Then I black out, thinking I was dead, I let go and welcomed the darkness that quickly consumes me.

I am tired. I understand how this goes. I will slowly be drained of all my strength, soul, and very being. It is only a matter of time. Then I will be fully within the seal between earth and Nyx's realm. I, alone, will protect the world from Nyx and her shadows. It hurts to say the dreaded word….alone. I will protect those I am soon to leave behind.

I awoke in my bed, god only knows how many days later.

"Chidori?" Junpei's voice was gentle, yet pleading.

I could see clearly now, Junpei had dark circles under his eyes, which were bloodshot, and he looked as if he had aged 30 years. In the midst of all these dreadful realizations, he still looked spectacular to me.

"Junpei?" I said, not really sure why it came out like a question. I really just wanted to say his delightful name.

"Yes, I'm here I'm so glad you're finally awake. I thought I'd lost you forever," he said slowly, "How do you feel?"

"I really feel fine." I said," What happened after I fell?"

"What? I just remember carrying you here and staying ever since. I can't say I recall you falling, did you?"

Junpei's statement stunned me. He didn't remember? Then why did I? What made him forget the sacrifice I had made for him?

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

Then it hit me like a slap in the face. Nyx wiped his memory, it's the only explanation. If he didn't remember our previous encounter of admitting feelings, then why was he being so nice to me? He placed his hand on my cheek and brushed my long red hair out of my face. Oh just dang great! We are now back to the awkwardness of pre-relationship flirting!

"I'm fine, I think. But why are you acting like this?" I asked.

He furrowed his eye brows, obviously thinking.

"I really don't know where it is coming from. I just have a feeling, and I enjoy it."

"Love?" I asked, immediately surprised at my boldness.

He was silent. Then, he lifts my hand and placed it on his chest, more descriptively, his heart. My own skipped a couple of beats, then fell into time with his. It was like a symphony only we could hear.

"I feel I really do, but it's not in my head….it's in my heart."

"Well, I-" I begin before he cuts me off.

"I love you." He said as he finally released my hand, which fell to my side on the bed.

I sat and stared at him, wanting him to say it again. I closed my eyes and lingered on each magnificent syllable. It seems his head forgot, but his heart did not. Then a wave hit me; I felt weary and tired all of the sudden. How long had I been out? I asked Junpei and his response was alarming.

"A couple of days. I was actually close to taking you to the hospital."

I knew I didn't have long left.

"Junpei, I-" I began.

"Hold on, Chidori. I almost forgot, I made you breakfast. I'll go get it." He said as he disappeared around the corner.

I could no longer stay awake; I know I am going now. I can't call for Junpei. I just feel more and more of my soul slip away. I try to get out of bed and just fall to the floor. Junpei returns and dropped the tray he was holding.

"Chidori!" He called, running to me, taking me up in his strong arms.

I used what strength I can conjure up to say goodbye, wasting no time.

"Junpei, my love for you will last forever. Please don't forget me." I have no strength left.

Here I am again, in Junpei's arms. This time is real though, I am really going to die. He held me as I gradually drain away.

"I love you, Chidori. I'll never forget you." He says through his strong tears. Reaching for the tray he had dropped on the floor, he grabs the long-stem, red rose which had been resting beautifully on. Handing it to me gently, I grasp it in my slender hands, which he covers with his strong ones.

Junpei's body heaves as he covers my limp body in tears. I'm not ready to go yet. As my spiritual body leaves my mortal one, I weigh myself down, as with and anchor.

'Could he live without me?' I ask myself, when the more persistent question in my mind is,

'Can I make it without him?'

Then I feel a reassuring glow deep inside myself. I can make it, and he will too. To keep this loving person from the rest of the world would be selfish and unnecessary.

That feeling made leaving so much better. Junpei's words burned a special place in my soul and would undeniably stay forever. My body is an empty vessel now. I am fully within the seal. I will alone protect the world from Nyx's army of barbaric shadows. I know I will see Junpei again…..someday.


	2. Chapter 2

Post-Mortem

_Junpei Iori_

"She kept saying something about falling, and…" tears still stream down my burning cheeks without hiatus, making my sobs interrupt my words, "and love. Then…out of nowhere she…she started freaking out about the time. I left to get the breakfast I had made for her. Then...-" I close my eyes and breathe, in an attempt to fight for my voice.

Mitsuru's elongated, slender fingers rub up and down my back as she speaks to me softly. "Iori, I am so sorry this has happened to you. I can't even imagine what you're feeling."

A sharp sigh escapes my lips as I continue to think. I still can't believe it's Mitsuru who's comforting me. The girl who is normally detached is now the only one who has tried to console me. Her efforts haven't worked so far, though; I feel worse with every second that passes by. It has now been 3 days since…since…

The tears clear up enough for me to look around the room. I am now in my own dorm. Through the sweltering tears, I let my eyes wander about. It is sloppy and unorganized, which is nothing like Chidori's dorm. But soon enough, her things will be cleared out, and her room prepared for another student of Gekkoukan High to inhabit.

Chidori is dead. Chidori is dead.

I have to repeat the words to myself or else I forget they are real. I look at Mitsuru and realize she must have skipped her daily classes to comfort me. She is still in her grey pajamas, and her flaming red hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her usually firm facial features seem to have softened for this occasion.

I can't stop thinking about my last seconds with her. When I held Chidori until she…she…died. I was too shocked to say much of anything. Just as I begin to fall into an endless black pit of despair, He comes into the room. His blue hair adds a splash of happiness to the gloomy dorm. He must be just now returning from classes, because he has yet to change out the mandatory, blue school uniform.

Minato's eyes meet mine immediately and his smile catapults me back to the surface. Of all the students here at Gekkokaun High, he is the only guy who gets me.

"Hey, Jun." And there is nothing else to be said. All he has to provide is his presence to calm me to sanity. With a small pot and chopsticks in his hand, Minato advances towards us slowly. He looks over to Mitsuru, and nods slightly. Her response is a warm smile and a worried glance to me.

"You look awful, Jun." He says with a chuckle, returning his sapphire eyes to me while taking a seat on the bed at my other side. "I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some Ramen." He sets the pot and eating utensil on the end table next to the bed; the smile never leaving his face.

"Thanks, man." I say softly. Then, there is silence. It is soundless in the room for so long, that when I do speak, the words seem a tad inappropriate. I backhand the remaining tears from my face before I talk.

"Thank you guys for staying with me, but I really just want to be alone now." I say, trying to pack in as much generosity as I can.

"Mitsuru," Minato says, looking around me to see her, "do you mind if I talk to Junpei for a moment, please?"

A soft sigh comes from her, turning into a yawn, as she rises.

"Sure. If you guys need anything, don't hesitate. Alright, Iori?"

"Yeah." I whisper. "Thanks." I try to smile, to show my appreciation, but it just feels wrong. I don't think I'll ever smile properly again.

"Arisato." She says, nodding to the blue haired male next to me.

"Bye Mitsuru." He responds quietly.

After she has gone, Minato and I sit in silence. In the past of our long friendship, we discovered that we don't need words to understand each other. But once he does speak, it feels almost like old times…almost.

"So Yukari wants to see you to offer her condolences."

I can't help but chuckle at the thoughts of our past conversations about her. But Minato doesn't seem satisfied with a chuckle.

"Pinky's got a thing for you." He says, patting me on the back, still obviously proud of the clever nickname he had branded her with long ago.

Laughter escapes from him that adds a lighthearted feeling to the room. Unfortunately, not even he can brighten the dark corners of my mind where death still dwells.

"I can't imagine being-" I begin, before cutting off.

"It's all right, Junpei. You can tell me anything." Minato says, removing his school jacket and throwing it onto my bed.

I look up at him for a moment and think about it. It should be ok, shouldn't it? I decide that I should confide in my best friend.

"I can't imagine being with anyone else. But, I feel like I'm missing something. There is something I feel like I should know, but I don't. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" I'm not even sure if I understand what I am trying to say.

He furrows his brow in confusion, "I'm sorry Junpei, I can't say that I do. Are you referring to Chidori?" He asks.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"Chidori. Chidori."

Just saying her name when I know that she cannot answer feels wrong.

"Chid-" I begin before my own mind cuts me off. Suddenly I am flooded with many images at once.

"Junpei?" Minato asks, looking into my eyes fearfully.

I cannot speak, because the images and words continue to dominate my mind. Suddenly, I remember everything. I don't understand how, and at the same time, I do. I remember everything! The invoker, the persona…the sacrifice.

"Nyx." I whisper to myself, which Minato hears.

"Who's Nyx?" He asks.

"She did this! Nyx wiped my memory of the whole thing!" I declare, standing from the bed. "We have to go at dark hour."

"Junpei, what are you talking about?" He asks me, standing as well.

"You will remember soon enough, Minato." I say, gathering my clothes.

"Where are you going?" He asks, placing a pale hand on my arm.

"When dark hour comes," I say, now making eye contact with him and brushing off his hand, "I am going to Tartarus."

"You're going where?" He asks, worry plastered on his young face.

"Chidori is the seal! She sacrificed herself to save the earth from Nyx and the Shadows, Minato please remember!" I plead, walking across the room to retrieve my shoes.

"Junpei, will you listen to yourself?! You're sounding crazy!" He shouts, then lowers his voice, in obvious fear of someone overhearing.

"Minato," I say, turning to him and looking him dead in the eyes, "please trust me."

I pause, a glimmer of hope shining within me, "I can bring Chidori back."


End file.
